


Entwined

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam pushes Dean to take what he wants he gets a chance to have a little taste while Jo gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> This is whole heartedly wings128's fault, mainly because she threw me this picture  by angelus2hot and asked very nicely if I could write a fic based on it..Hope this is okay hun :D and hope Angelus doesn't mind me using her art as a basis for porn *grins*
> 
> There is minimul plot her girls and boys.

Sam sees the moment Dean's will power fails him, the very second his agenda switches from _protect_ to **devour**. 

Dean's been fighting his natural instincts when it comes to Joanna Beth Harvelle since the first moment he laid eyes on the little blonde whirl wind.

Sam knows she's Dean's type.

In fact she's so far passed Dean's type it's kind of funny; Child of a hunter, indoctrinated into the life at a young age, no having to stutter out that he hunts ghosts for a living, no lying about who he really is.

Physically she's a perfect match; small enough to fit under his arm, strong enough to take him apart when he pushes his luck, and Dean _always_ pushes his luck. 

Up until the last few years it was usually their Dad that had to stamp down on Dean's need to be first through the door, now it's his younger brother's job to yank him back by the collar. If things were different Sam could see Jo fitting perfectly into their fucked up little side show. She's smart, intuitive and always ready to take Dean down a peg when needed.

It's a shame that Sam knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that tonight will end up being filed in the 'We never talk about this again' box.

If Dean was capable of allowing more than one person into his heart at once, Jo would make up the third edge of a very strange but very solid triangle. Sam's pretty sure they'd be almost unstoppable with her at their side.

Shaking himself out of his self induced brood, Sam watches Dean watch Jo. 

The hunger behind his brother's eyes sparks along Sam's skin, sends his nerve endings and fast firing neurons into overdrive.

He's never seen Dean give _that_ look to anyone else before. It's a look usually reserved for when he has his brother bent double and begging, but Jo isn't just anyone.

Dean loves nothing better than a woman who knows what she wants, hell, it doesn't even need to be a woman. The reason the brother's started up in the first place was because Sam pushed him to the point where he was either going to kiss or kill him.

Kiss won out and they've been playing push me pull you since Sam fell feet first back into the life. 

A part of Sam, a part that gets told to shut the fuck up on a regular basis, feels sorrow and regret that Dean will probably never find himself a nice girl to settle down with, to have the white picket fence and two point four kids. Had Sam kept a lid on his feelings, had he not shoved and shunted until they'd come tumbling together, then his big brother may have eventually found himself some semblance of a normal life.

Now though, now he knows his little brother has the same inclinations, has the same fevered dreams and dark wants, he's found a rhythm he's comfortable with and won't step off the crazy train in favour of the only slight chance of normal.

It's the same for Sam, except he's had the carbon copy apple pie life. He got the chance to dip a toe in the every day. Dean never has and Sam can't help the nagging doubt that it's _his_ fault.

The insistent twitch of his half hard cock laying against his bare thigh drags Sam out of his spiraling funk and forces him to focus on the scene unfolding in front of him.

Jo really is beautiful. Not just because of her hour glass figure and blonde hair cascading down her bare back, but because she's matching Dean move for move. It's as if they're on a hunt and neither one is willing to give up the lead.

Sam sees Jo tilt her head to the side and cock an eyebrow, small smile curving her perfectly plump lips; a clear invitation, 'Come on and have a go if you think you're hard enough'.

Dean grins, that wolfish 'I know I can ruin you' smirk that he flashes at Sam before sinking balls deep and fucking him to within an inch of his life.

That look coupled with the way Jo is curled round his brother, slotting against him like they were made for the fit, sends Sam's over active imagination into a free fall of loud begging and breathy moans. 

He promised himself he wouldn't touch, wouldn't step in where Dean wanted so badly to tread, but Sam can't shake the image of sinking into Dean as he sinks into Jo. an undulating conga line of people all writhing and panting and shuddering out their pleasure until they fall, sated and happy into a mess of mingled limbs and laughter.

Taking himself in hand, biting his lip to stop from calling out any of the depraved requests resting on the tip of his tongue, he lazily strokes himself to full hardness, watching the play of emotions across Dean's usually guarded features.

The younger man knows that Dean's always fantasised, always imagined what it would feel like to engulf himself in Jo's welcoming warmth, and Sam can't begrudge him that, not when he can see tiny droplets of sweat glistening along the curve of her spine as she arches into his brother's talented hands.

One of Dean's large hands is cupping one of Jo's pert breasts, fingers gently pinching and rolling the rosy bud of her tightening nipple and she is unashamedly grinding herself against his brother's hard battle ready body. 

Sam knows full well what those callused hands feel like when they map every inch, when they explore to the point of obscenity, and he almost feels sorry for Jo. Not that she won't enjoy being pulled apart at the seams, but she will always remember what it feels like to have that amount of devotion focused solely on her. 

Any man that comes after is going to have a hard time matching up.

As Dean dips his head, runs his tongue along the hollow of Jo's throat, Sam can practically taste their combined flavours. He imagines Jo would be slightly sweeter than most, with a sharp hit of sour mixed in, something that represents her intricacies better than any verbal explanation of the girl ever could.

He knows Dean tastes of old leather and motor oil, of sunny days and freshly cut grass. The two together bursting across his tongue would probably have his head spinning and his cock hard and pulsing.

As it is he's barely touching himself and he's so close to the edge he keeps having to chew the inside of his cheek to stop from losing control. If he knows Dean, and he's one of the only people who really does, then he knows this won't be a quick roll on roll off. He'll want to take his time, take a taste of everything Jo has to offer. 

Sam can't allow himself to let go just yet, not until he's had chance to enjoy watching as much as his brother is enjoying giving the floor show.

If they weren't already going to hell in a handcart, they've definitely just booked a ticket to ride the brimstone.

This is as much for the brother's as it is for Jo. Sam was the one who told Dean to stop being a pussy and go after what he wants.

Sam was the one to push, once again, until Dean couldn't ignore the urges anymore.

Sam's safe enough in the grounding of their relationship, however screwed up it may be, to know that Dean indulging his need for Jo won't detract from anything they have. In fact, he's been imagining spinning the girl against a wall since he first met her, he can't possibly get angry at his brother for wanting the same thing.

As Sam grips the base of his cock and squeezes to stave off the inevitable, Dean hooks his hands underneath Jo's legs, lifts and pulls her shivering body against his chest and turns towards the bed. 

Walking forward slowly, letting the edge of the mattress butt up against his knees, Dean climbs onto the covers, never letting Jo slip out of the frame of his arms.

Sam's whole body is tingling with the need to crawl up behind the pair now settling against each other. He can see the delicious curve of his brother's ass, the way his thigh muscles are tensed and ready. The younger man's mouth is watering so badly at the thought of joining them that he's having trouble swallowing.

A small groan escapes Jo's lips and Dean's answering chuckle is both rudely smug and so far beyond hot that Sam's toes are convulsively curling into the threadbare carpet beneath his feet.

Jo's tiny foot is hooked over Dean's broad shoulder, Sam can see the surprisingly girlish pink of her nail varnish glinting in the muted motel lighting as she flexes her toes. He reaches down and repositions his chair, shunts it sideways slightly, just so he can get a better view of the couple on the bed.

Dean reaches between them, runs the pad of his thumb against Jo's clit, massaging it gently, readying her, pulling her closer to the collective edge.

The room is bathed in the heat of three bodies in various stages of bliss and Sam can smell Jo's sweetness as she throws her head back and moans his brother's name.

Dean's name on Jo's lips forces spurts of pre-come across Sam's stomach.

The brother's as always are in perfect sync. As the sticky mess coats Sam's knuckles, he sees Dean reach into the nightstand for a foil packet. 

Jo's eyes are sparkling, which in the shitty amount of light the one bare bulb is offering, should be completely impossible, but Sam can see the shifting shades as she smiles invitingly at his brother, "Do I look like some fragile sophomore? Come on Winchester, I thought you were all that..."

Dean's answering growl is full of just as much threat as it is promise and he kneels up between Jo's spread thighs, offers her the condom and cocks a brow, "Come on then hunter, do your fair share."

Sam chuckles to himself, knowing that Dean won't be able to let the challenge pass as he realises that Jo's going to be just as much of a hard act to follow as his brother. 

Watching Jo grasp Dean's cock in her tiny hand, fingers flexing against the warmth of his hard flesh, unrolling the condom one handed with a knowing smirk gracing her lips, Sam can't help his own groan, his own imagination jumping forward to his brother being buried inside the blond's tight little body.

Dean lets his chin rest against his chest as Jo pumps her fist around his now latex covered cock, a couple of well placed twists of her wrist and he's arching into her touch, muscled shoulders stretching invitingly in front of Sam's eyes.

Sam's breathing is laboured as he flicks his wrist in time with Jo's and he can't bite back her name, can't stop himself from almost splintering the wood of the chair as he grips it to stop from rising and walking across the room.

It's not Dean's voice that brings Sam out of his lust fuelled haze, it's Jo's, "Sammy?"

Sam's head comes up and he sees Jo leaning up on her elbows as Dean positions himself between her legs. 

She raises a brow, crooks a finger and motions for Sam to join them.

Sam's reluctant to intrude without Dean's permission, not that he'd ever admit he needed that to anyone, but this is Dean's fantasy, not his, he has no right to poke his nose in, or any other body part, unless his brother wants him to, "De..."

Dean doesn't bother looking at his brother, just smirks and licks along the line of Jo's pale throat, "You heard the lady, get your ass over here."

It's embarrassing how quickly Sam makes it from the chair to the bed. It's a good job he's got a decent handle on his overly long limbs or he'd be looking up at Jo and Dean from the floor.

Dean slides his hands behind Jo's back and brings her closer into his body, allowing Sam the space to slot behind her, to rest her ass against his thighs, "Jo, you sure about this..."

Jo gives Dean an incredulous look and shakes her head before grinding herself into Sam's lap, "If I wasn't freaked by having little brother watching, I'm not gonna be put off by having him join the party."

Sam feels Jo's soft skin sliding against his pre-come coated cock and lets his head fall forward onto her shoulder. 

Dean reaches into the draw once more and throws a foil packet at his brother, smirking at the tiny gasps escaping Jo's lips as Sam's large hands encircle her waist.

Sam takes one hand away from Jo's body and sheaths himself in latex.

Sam watches the muscles in Dean's shoulder flex and shift as he continues to work Jo's clit, as he slides a finger inside her slick warmth and cards his own fingers through her hair, drags her head to one side and sucks on her jumping pulse point.

Jo's leg is no longer resting against Dean's shoulder but wrapped around his waist, it's an awkward angle but she's fully aware that Sam can feel the wetness pooling between her legs every time she bares down against his thighs and she's willing to put up the full body ache in the morning if it means she gets to enjoy both the Winchesters.

She's always thought of them as fire and ice, guarded and open, dark and light. The problem is they shift so often that she's never sure which one is which until she's watching the door swing shut behind them.

Dean watches Jo's thoughts flit across her face and wonders what's got her so intrigued until she rotates her hips in such a way that has any kind of concentration of thought fleeing from his over taxed brain.

She's so warm, so soft, but so strong. She's a strange mix of everything girly he's ever imagined a woman should or could be and nothing remotely ladylike all at once and he never quite knows which Jo he's dealing with; The one who wants to hack and slash, the one who wants to punch him in the face for being an overbearing douche or the one who just wants someone to hold her and tell her it will be alright.

Today she is self assured and brave, because he doesn't know another human being who'd be willing to literally get in between him and his Sasquatch of a brother.

Not that he hasn't imagined exactly that so many times. On those nights that he and his brother are open enough to talk about fantasies and wants, about things they'll never have but can't help imagining, he's described having Jo pinned between them in great detail, breathed the images into Sam's ear until he's begging and panting beneath him.

Sam can see Dean's well defined thighs stretching Jo's legs, slotting neatly between them until the tip of his cock is tantalisingly close to her moist heat and he mirrors his brother shift for shift until he too is leaning up on his knees, balancing Jo's ass against his legs and his hands. 

He's not sure if Jo's thought this through, whether she really wants him fully at her back or as a semi-participating spectator. He can't bring himself to try and work her open without checking she's okay with the intrusion. She isn't Dean, she doesn't have Sam violating her on a daily basis and he doesn't know if she's ever had a thick hard cock buried inside that sweet little ass of hers.

The very thought of her tight muscles opening up around him has his weeping shaft jumping against her cheeks and she manages to answer the question he hasn't figured out how to voice by arching her back and working a hand behind her to grip his wrist.

He watches her drag his hand from the curve of her ass along the smooth crease of her cheeks until his thumb is brushing against her muscles and feels a self satisfied smile curving his lips, "You sure?"

Jo turns her head enough to give Sam her best withering look, the one that always manages to make him feel like a reprimanded boy rather than a large as life hunter.

"Do I look unsure..."

Sam smirks and bobs his head once before leaning forward far enough to pin her in place while he rummages around in the draw for the tube of lube he knows is there.

Despite Jo's bravado she's a little nervous about having Sam's full weight behind her, it's not like she hasn't ridden this roller coaster before, but the younger Winchester is a different batch of cookies all together.

If nothing else he is a hell of a lot larger than any other man she's let fuck her ass and she just hopes he knows how to be gentle, how to not break her, because judging by the way the brother's watch each other's every move, something tells her he's used to a far more robust partner.

As the first touch of chilled liquid slides against her tight hole she jumps and shivers, causing Dean to chuckle before he bows his head and sucks a puckered nipple between his lips.

Dean Winchester between her legs is an image she's used to bring herself off so many times, but nothing compares to the reality of the man, now with two fingers crooked inside her, paying close attention to the way she feels against his tongue.

Having Sam running a jagged nail against her mostly unused muscles is adding a whole new layer to the fantasies she's been harbouring for the last few years.

Dean nuzzles between Jo's breasts, his saliva slicked lips leaving a damp trail of fire in their wake. He watches her skin pucker and tighten, gooseflesh breaking out every where he touches. Compared to Sammy she's so small, so fragile looking, doesn't matter that he knows different, that he's seen her rip beasts to pieces with her bare hands, watched her create chaos and mayhem without even trying. 

Having her slotted between himself and his brother, she looks like he could twist her into the most tantalising shapes and she'd be powerless to stop him, in fact she'd probably offer up a few choice suggestions for the best game of naked twister he's ever played.

Sam works the tip of one finger inside Jo's ass, massaging the edges of her muscles until he feels her relax a little. The small sigh mingled with her breathy moans is enough of an incentive to try and slot another finger in alongside the first. 

She quickly tenses but Sam stills and allows her the time to get used to the intrusion before scissoring his fingers, widening her enough to slide all the way up to his knuckles.

Jo feels Sam's fingers opening her up and can't help baring down against the burn he's creating. It's an odd mixture of pain and pleasure, want and need, fear and anticipation that has her gripping Dean's hips with her knees and biting down on his shoulder as his younger brother crooks his fingers and twists his wrist.

Dean feels Jo's pussy tighten round his fingers and the wetness drizzling across his palm and knows she's almost ready for them, "Jo, look at me."

As Jo brings her eyes level with Dean's searching gaze, she feels him shift her upwards so she's balanced on the balls of her feet, Dean's thick shaft rubbing between her pussy lips as Sam massages her from the inside.

She watches Dean look over her shoulder and lock eyes with Sam.

Knowing that they are communicating without opening their mouths makes her feel like she's intruding on something private, on a moment she thinks they've probably never shared with anyone else and it fills her with a sense of satisfaction, of pride, that they trust her enough to let her in.

Sam's breath ghosts against her neck as he sweeps her hair to one side and lays his lips at her ear, "I've been imagining sliding inside you from the first moment I met you."

Sam's whispered words do things to her insides that she's only read about in her Mum's cheesy adult fiction novels. Heat pools in her belly as the slow burn that Sam's fingers are creating travels along her spine, leaving pins and needles in it's wake, "Then hurry up and fuck me!"

Sam looks at Dean, quirks an eyebrow and grins before lacing his fingers with his brother's and settling their joined hands at Jo's waist.

Dean guides himself to Jo's slit. Sliding just the tip of his cock inside her grasping heat, the latex is preventing skin on skin contact but he can still feel the way his head stretches her as he begins to rock his hips, shallow fucking into her until he's engulfed completely.

At the same moment Dean finally sheaths himself inside Jo, Sam uses his brother's momentum to breach her slackened muscles.

Pulling her chin towards him, he covers her lips with his own and swallows her groan, laps it up like melting ice cream, savouring the mingled tastes of Dean and Jo at the back of his throat.

Jo finds herself focusing not on the feel of two hard cocks burying themselves inside her, but the almost painful grip the brother's have on her hip. She can tell their fingers apart as easily as if she were looking at them.

Sam's hand is softer than Dean's, fingers long and lithe.

Dean's hand is rough and callused, nails ragged and digging into her skin.

Sam know's he's larger than she's probably used to so uses Dean's movements as a guide instead of piston-ing his hips the way he really wants to, the way the flickering lights behind his eyes are demanding. 

Bracing himself against his heels, he uses his still lube covered free hand to spread Jo's cheeks, to watch his cock disappearing inside her on every forward thrust from Dean.

Half of Sam's shaft is still visible when she keens and arches herself downwards, managing to take both him and his brother fully inside.

Dean leans forward capturing Jo's lips in a kiss that leaves both of them breathless. He stills his movements for just a moment and squeezes Sam's knuckles with his own before feeling his brother begin to thrust gently, rocking all three of them on the spot. 

Jo's not sure whether she wants to pull away from Sam or push back but lets her body's instincts take over.

Gripping the older Winchester's shoulders, using his solid frame as a lever, she slides herself almost all the way off of Sam and onto Dean before slamming backwards, "Jesus fuck!"

It's a very strange sensation, being fucked from both sides, having both her ass and her pussy so full that she doesn't know whether to scratch her way free or scream out commands. She opts for shoving Dean backwards until she has a knee either side of his hips, twitching cock still nestled thick and full inside her.

Jo is so tight and gripping Sam so well that as she shunts forward he is dragged almost all the way across her back until he is kneeling behind her, cock buried deep enough to be brushing his thick curls against her soft skin.

Dean's eyes widen as Jo shoves him onto his back, "Easy girl, anyone would think you liked having me and Sammy buried balls deep."

She doesn't bother answering, simply smirks and flattens her palms against Dean's chest before looking over her shoulder at Sam, "Hold on."

Sam does as he's told and blindly reaches out for Dean's other hand so they're gripping her hips together.

Dean's whole body is alight with electricity coursing along every nerve ending. He can feel Sam's knees butting up against his toes which are curling and uncurling in the sheets, giving him enough leverage not to get shunted off the end of the bed.

Jo begins to ride Dean, sinking onto him and dragging Sam along with every downward thrust. Dean can feel the walls of her pussy beginning to pulse and tighten around him, dragging strangled moans and pleas for her to go harder and faster from his dry chapped lips, "God Jo, that's it, fuck me."

The sound of Dean begging to be ridden coupled with Jo's tight twitching muscles sliding the length of Sam's jumping cock is enough to start building the slow insistent ache at the base of his spine.

Digging his nails in, gripping both Jo's soft flesh and Dean's callused fingers in his hands, Sam slams into her hard enough to bodily shove her down onto his brother's cock and he realises that he's not only fucking the gorgeous blond between them, but he's actually making love to the pair of them at once, even if the only contact the brother's have is their joined hands, they are matching each other stroke for stroke, the same way they would if they were on their own.

Jo knows how close she is, how tightly coiled her muscles are and how near she is to feeling her whole world boil down to the tingling of her clit and the heat behind her eyes so she ups the anti, scratching deep grooves into Dean's chest as she writhes between him and Sam.

Without really thinking about it she understands this is going to be the one and only time she gets to see them both so unguarded, both so open that the little boy behind Dean's eyes and the stronger than his brother knows man in Sam's sure movements are evident in every touch, every breath and she isn't going to waste a moment of it.

She feels Sam reach around and slide the pad of his thumb against her clit and bites down on her bottom lip before her mouth opens of it's own volition, letting sounds she hasn't made for a long while come tumbling out and over each other.

Dean watches Sam watching the way Jo's shoulders move as she slides herself the full length of him, he watches Jo's eyes close and mouth hang open in a perfect 'o' as he feels her walls begin to contract and his own orgasm slams into him as she scrapes her nails into his flesh, leaving red welts and a vicious stinging in their wake.

Both Jo and Dean cry out, his brother arching up into her warmth as Sam staves off his orgasm long enough to witness them both falling apart below him.

It's beautiful, truly something of beauty that he will probably never get to see again.

The pulsing of Jo's muscles along his cock finally drag Sam over the edge into his own tendon snapping orgasm and he pumps his hips violently, knowing that the woman in front of him can take it.

Despite the brain numbing explosion of colour behind his eyelids Sam's mindful of the fact he weighs twice as much as Jo and braces himself on his elbows as she collapses on Dean's chest.

Rolling them all sideways, Sam uses his superior size to position Jo between them, both still buried inside her, both panting and grinning like complete idiots.

Dean allows Sam to shift them across the bed until Jo is nestled beneath his chin and he can reach out and tuck a stray strand of hair behind his brother's ear.

Sam's answering smile and Jo's contented sigh follow Dean into a peaceful slumber.

Jo's vaguely aware of Dean's breathing evening out under her ear, of his heart's steady rhythm as Sam moulds himself to her back and drags the rumpled blankets around them.

Reaching behind her, Jo clasps his hand and pulls it over her shoulder, effectively encasing herself in two tons of Winchester. Smirking tiredly to herself she laughs as Sam grumbles about always being the big spoon before allowing sleep to claim her.

Sam rests his chin on Jo's shoulder and listens to her and Dean's mingled huffs as they succumb to exhaustion.

Slipping his free hand below Dean's pillow, he works his palm against his brother's cheek and lets his own bone deep tiredness drag him down into the first proper sleep he's had in months.


End file.
